


Everything, mh?

by Selena_Guardi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, The Abominable Bride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena_Guardi/pseuds/Selena_Guardi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>contains spoilers for the abominable bride</p>
    </blockquote>





	Everything, mh?

**Author's Note:**

> contains spoilers for the abominable bride

Hearing the steps on the stairs Holmes slowly got up from the chair and took a position close to the door his hands folded behind his back while he patiently waited for Doctor Hooper to reach the landing.

„Holmes!“ the doctor exclaimed surprised by the detective’s presence in the room.

Recovering from the first shock quickly Hooper took off his coat and hung it on one of the hooks next to the door.

„What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be solving a triple murder?“

A small smile playing around his lips Holmes answered with a short „I am.“ while crossing the room. Encircling Hooper's waist from behind he leaned in closer and whispered.

„But I missed you.“

The doctor instantly turned around freeing herself from his embrace and pushing Holmes back.

„Don't,“ she protested. „Let me get changed first. I look hideous.“

Looking to the ground she hid her face from his gaze waiting for him to step aside and let her pass. But instead Holmes took a tentative step forwards again while reaching out for her with one hand.

„You always look beautiful to me,“ he said gently lifting her chin. „And you do forget, my darling, this is the face I first fell for.“

Finally looking up again she was met with a smile and a softness in his eyes that was so seldom visible.

„Even the moustache?“ she asked timidly.

„Even the moustache,“ he confirmed pulling her closer to him.

“Everything, Doctor Hooper,” he added in a low voice happily observing the broad smile spreading on her face and the glow in her eyes return that he loved so much.

“Everything, mh?” she replied raising one eye brow and pulling him down for a gentle kiss.

Separating again Sherlock bit his lip his brow furrowed.

“What is wrong?” she asked immediately alarmed.

“I might have to correct my earlier statement,” he admitted quietly.

“About what?”

“That moustache... it... erm, it scratches.”

Looking up at the all too worried detective Hooper couldn't help but laugh. Wriggling out of his embrace she swatted his arm playfully before making her way over to the stove to prepare some tea.

“Now you can comprehend the anguish I was in when you grew that horrible thing for your last undercover case,” she retorted still laughing slightly before pulling the fake moustache from her face.

Contemplating her answer Holmes nodded.

“No moustaches anymore then. Duly noted.”

Stepping up to her again he gently placed his hands on the side of her head and planted a kiss on her forehead.

“You have to leave already?” she asked knowing him only too well.

“Unfortunately there is still a case to be solved.”

In response she only nodded silently.

“I could...” he started unsure how to finish his sentence while playing absent-mindedly with her hand. “... if you want...I could -”

“- come back later?” they finished at the same time.

A mischievous lopsided smirk on his face he pressed her hand once more before fetching his coat and collecting his hat and gloves from the kitchen table. Halfway out the door he suddenly halted once more and turned around.

“Molly, I love you.”

And before she could reply anything he had rushed down the stairs and was out the front door the next minute.


End file.
